Yet another OC Story
by Shifter128
Summary: Yet another OC story. I've been meaning to put this up.More info inside.
1. Default Chapter

Heya everyone! I'm in desperate need for OC's for my new story I've been meaning to start but have been either too lazy or too busy with school to write it. Title's not yet decided so here' just a little teaser for it. By the way this story has a few of my OC's and once I choose some of the entries they'll be in it ASAP. Thanks a bunch.

"GET THEM!"A booming voice echoed down the narrow street. Two teenagers both about 17 or 18 busted through a crowd running like their lives depended on it. Which they probably did. Shortly after the teens ran through the crowd a huge mob of shouting people came through as well. The two teens sped away from their pursuers. Turning into an alley they both hastily jumped into a large metal dumpster. They both waited until the noise of the crowd had diminished before they jumped out. The male of the two brushed himself off, frowning. He shook his shaggy black hair out of his eyes and revealed two light icy blue eyes.

"Aww man Katie I ruined my jacket." He whined to his companion. She just ignored him with a wave of her hand.

The girl stood just shorter than the boy with dull green eyes, which made them seem cloudy. But they saw clearly, even better than most humans. She had light brown hair, which just made it to her shoulders.

"Stop your whining Dust the Prof'll get you a new one." Katie said walking down cautiously to the mouth of the alley. Dustin turned his body to see the shoulders of his jacket.

"Well at least the shoulders are ok." He mumbled. Katie rolled her eyes while she checked around the corners.

"Ok coast is clear. Do your stuff." She said coming back over to him. Dustin nodded and closed him eyes focusing his mutant ability. He opened his eyes suddenly. His normal light blue eyes had changed to an eerie pale glowing white. Images of people flashed in his eyes like a television. All of a sudden he closed his eyes stumbling back.

"Ok there's a mutant close by .I'm pretty sure it's the one the Prof sent us to get." Dustin mumbled slightly dazed. Katie grinned and ran back to him grabbing his hand and started to pull him out of the alley. Once they were out on the street Katie let go of his hand.

"Okay Dustin lead the way." Katie said pushing him in front of her. Dustin started down the street Katie matching his pace. After about ten minutes of running they came up to a small house. It's pale green paint losing its color after years of wind beating against it. Dustin gestured to the door.

"Ladies first." He said grinning. Together they made there way up to the door. Katie rapped her knuckles against it…

The professor smiled as the new student walked out of his office. He nodded at Katie and Dustin.

"You did a very nice job of collecting our newest student.Except for that one little mishap" He looked down at the paper stacked on his desk. A blush crept up both Dustin and Katie's faces.

The Professor turned again to the two.

"As I have told you two before there have been reports of a group of rouge mutants wreaking havoc over all over the world. I need you to stop it" Professor X said looking at the two of them. Katie looked skeptically at him.

"You expect us to stop a bunch of extremely powerful mutants by ourselves?" Katie questioned. The Professor shook his head.

"No not exactly. Recently I have been recruiting a team for you.…….."

Well that went ok. I'm sooooos sorry that it was so short. If you're interested in being in my story just fill out the form and EMAIL! It to me.

Name: 

Nickname:

Alias:

Age: 

Birthday:

Nationality:

Mutation

Power: 

Specifics of Power:

Physical Mutation(s):

Strengths of Power:

Weaknesses of Power: 

Personality

Personality:

Strengths in Personality:

Weaknesses in Personality:

Fears:

Likes:

Dislikes: 

Team (Good…. Evil):

Appearance

Height: 

Hair color:

Hairstyle:

History

Biography: 

Rivals:

Friends:

Manifestation of powers: 

Family:

Special skills:

Clothing

Normal clothing:

Battle uniform:

Formal wear: 

Miscellaneous

Tattoos/Scars:

Piercings: 

Jewelry:

Accessories:

Weaponry:

Favorite possession:

Anything you'd like in particular you'd like to happen to or for your character?

Anything else I should know?

Okay that's it just fill it out and I'll start choosin' ASAP. Oh yeah I'm only gonna pick 6-8 for the good team and 5-6 for the evil team. So just fill that in and we'll be good ta go. Once again thanks. Seeee YAaaaaaas


	2. Accepted

OK so sorryfor the long wait. But you know how school can be. So here are the Accepted Characters. Most people who sent in a character were accepted but some had to be moved to another side. Due to not having enough people wanting to be on the bad guys side.

So one with the characters. Sorry if yours wasn't accepted.

**Nightflare**

Name: Victoria Lancer

Alias: Gloom

**PhoenixForce829**

Name: Kathryn Dymond

Alias: Seraphim

**Nightstalker3258**

Name: Kyle Hunter

Alias: Wolf

**X00001 **

Name: Paul Stevens

Alias:X01

**Mattb3671**

Name: Mallory O'Bryanson

Alias: RUE

**Starlight623**

Name: Melinda Amelia Parnotti

Alias: Soprano

Name: Katie Killingsworth

Alias: Shifter

Name: Dustin Harris

Alias: Search (Or by Katie Lost and Found)

And for the good team the leaders will be as the story said my OC's Dustin and Katie. Here's their Name and Alias just if you want to know. All of you already know Dustin's power and if you read my other story you know Katie's.

EVIL  
**Lizbeth**

Name: Danny Tollunsky

Alias: Balefire

**Southern Devil**

Name: Lucious Lucifer

Alias: Devil

**Lilmiznormal**

Name: Envee Waterman

Alias: Zephyr

**Lady Aoshi**

Name: Atalanta Arcelsis

Alias: Gaia

**DhampirVixen**

**Name: Danielle Finazzo**

**Alias: Doolittle **

**ZoeMarch**

Name: Jennifer Chen  
Alias: Feline

**Numbuh Half Way Hell**

Name :Sapphire Heart  
Alias: Astril

Sorry Numbuh I needed one more for the Evil side. I'm sorry.

Also for the evil team they will have my other OC Matt. He will be the leader of the team just to let you all know. You'll see what his powers are in the next chapter.

Name: Matt Miele

Alias: Melee.

Ok so sorry again for all those who didn't make it. The next chapter will be up ASAP it's almost done.OK Shifter out see ya'll.


End file.
